The Mistake
by Tanoshi Kodomatchi
Summary: How one big mistake can change one happy family.
1. Hello baby Nigel

**Okay for starters I do not own Codename Kids Next Door nor the characters. I got this idea from a fanfic I read over a while ago. I like the idea and I role played it for a while. I plan on doing a chapter thing of this. But here is the first chapter sorry its short! Please review!**

Monty couldn't believe himself when his wife told him she was with child. How happiness struck him ask he looked down at his redheaded it didn't take long for that happiness to turn into sadness. For that sadness to turn into anger. His wife didn't mean to it was a mistake but her child wasn't going to be Monty's but his younger brother's Benedict. He was happy for her and as long as she was happy he would try to be happy. Nine months past by slowly and the Uno family where in the hospital sitting together. The room was silent and quiet how sadness crossed over the two parents face. Evelyn held her son close to herself smiling down at her new born baby. Monty only frowned as he looked down at the child's soft coal color eyes. How it hurt to look down at the new born's face. He then reached down and poked the child's nose. The baby cringed slightly and cooed as he looked up at the man. "Hello...Nigel"Monty spoke softly.

Hours passed and the family returned home. How Monty's mind was racing from the birth of the child. How he always planned to have a son of his own that he could teach to ride a bike and play catch with on the weekends. How it pained him still to see the child's face. Those eyes, those coal color eyes they matched Ben's. The way the child crinkled his nose reminded him of his brother. But he knew he had to be happy and love the child as his own. For it was for his beloved wife.


	2. Trip to the eye doctor

Okay everyone sorry for keeping you waiting for chapter two well here it is! I want to thank Celestial Dragon in flight for being awesome beta reader and helping me make this chapter great! Really guys she rocks!

Years passed and Nigel was now two and was playing in the living room of the small home. Monty sighed as he sipped at a cup of tea frowning as the toddler came up to him and smiled. Monty frowned down at the child, His frown deepening as he saw the two year old's eyes. How those coal color eyes pained him to look at. How they reminded him of the mistake his wife had made. How he only saw his brother Benedict in the child he would call his son.

Nigel frowned, tapping the adult's leg. "Daddy I can't see well," he chimed softly.

Monty blinked his eyes, staring at the child, "Well that isn't good now is it son?"

he replied the word son feeling bitter on the adult's tongue. Nigel nodded as he looked up at the adult and frowned. "I guess it's time to call the eye doctor Nigel," Monty spoke out with a soft sigh. How this pained him even more that Nigel would need glasses just like his brother. This would cause the boy would look more like his brother, and he would have to see Benedict in the boy. The only thing making Nigel look like him was the boy's choppy brown hair and facial structures.

Hours seemed to pass as the pair sat in the waiting room of the eye doctor. Monty let out a sigh as he looked down at the toddler who was flipping through a children's book.

"Nigel Uno," The doctor spoke with a soft smile, then turning over to Monty. "Hello I'm Dr. Specs shall we start the eye exam?" he asked Monty. Monty nodded, picking the toddler up and sighing.

Dr. Specs led them into a small room and began the exam. "Now Nigel, I'm going to place a few lenses in your face. Tell me if 1 or 2 is better okay." The doctor spoke with a soft voice.

Nigel nodded as he shivered in his seat. "D-Daddy…I'm scared…"he whimpered out. Monty frowned

"Come on old bean you can do this. There is nothing to be afraid of and don't worry son I'm here." The adult spoke with a soft smile taking Nigel's small hand into his own.

This seemed to calm the boy and his shivers disappeared. "Okay Daddy," he whispered out.

Soon enough the exam started "Now Nigel is this one better or is this one better?" Dr. Specs asked. Nigel bit his lower lip as he looked through the different lenses. "Uh**.** The first one," he whispered out. The doctor nodded and continued the exam. About twenty minutes passed and it was over. "Your son is near sighted and will need glasses. We have many frames to choose from," he said with a smile.

Monty nodded with a frown as he picked the toddler up and went over to the shelves of the different glasses. Nigel simply smiled as he picked out a pair with soft blue steel framed glasses "I want these ones daddy," the boy chimed. Monty nodded handing them to the doctor.

"Perfect. We will adjust them to fit then send them in for the lenses." Dr. Specs spoke as he adjusted the frames on Nigel's head. Monty frowned staring at the pair. How it pained him to see the boy wearing the glasses. How it reminded him of his brother. 'Now he looks just like Ben' Monty thought to himself looking away with a deep frown on his face.

"There, that shall do it. I will see you in a week Nigel to get your new glasses!" Dr. Specs chimed happily.

The car ride home seemed like it took eternity, as Monty would look back at the toddler in his car seat behind him. A frown would appear on his face every time he saw the smile on the boy. 'What could he be so giddy about,' Monty thought as he pulled up to the small town house. He then scooped the toddler up and entered the house. "We're Home," Monty chimed. "I'm going to put Nigel down for a nap," he added as he walked up the stairs of the small home and placed the happily toddler in his toddler bed. "Have a nice nap, old bean," He said, kissing Nigel's forehead and walking out of the small room.


End file.
